


Field Day

by why-the-hell-do-i-write (stillwater_writes)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Lúcio just needs a pep talk, and 76 acts like a total dad, it's cute I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwater_writes/pseuds/why-the-hell-do-i-write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working with Overwatch can be a stressful thing, being thrust into combat scenarios that you're not prepared for. Especially when fighting isn't in your blood. So, when the one of the team's newest members has a bit of a breakdown while out on a mission, Soldier 76 knows just what he needs to do to help the upset DJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awshitzombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awshitzombies/gifts).



> This came from a sort of prompt thing on awshitzombies' tumblr vickjawn (I'll put a link in the end notes). It was so cute I couldn't resist writing it.

The first time in the field is always hard. Even with training, going out into a full on firefight is one of the scariest things anyone can do. Hell, even the stress before going out could be mess someone up pretty bad. It sure as shit got to 76 back in the old days. Both in the army and as part of Overwatch. He’d be lying if he said that the always upbeat and smiling Jack hadn’t wanted to hide in a corner whenever new orders came in.

So it came as no surprise to 76 when he found Lúcio hiding behind a crate in a near nearly cationic from panic and shock. He looks at the kid for a second as his visor assess the kid’s state. _He’s got a few nasty wounds, but none a field can’t fix up. As for his panic…_ 76 detaches one of the biotic field canisters from his jacket, dropping the device next to Lúcio and making sure it activated before looking out from behind the crate to assess the current situation. Winston and Tracer are fighting in tandem, knocking the mercenaries between each other in something akin to human table tennis. D.Va is holding her own in that mech of hers, charging down one enemy before blocking the shots of another. McCree and Genji are fighting back to back, Genji deflecting bullet after bullet and McCree throwing out flashbangs like fireworks on New Year’s. Mercy is flying around the warehouse, providing support to those who need it and doing a bit of fighting herself. _Good. Looks like I’m not needed._ Satisfied with the state of the fight, he pulls back behind the crate and settles himself down before a slightly better Lúcio.  _At least he’s stopped losing blood._ 76 sits a second, deliberating what he should do. Eventually he opts to reach out and gently place his hand on Lúcio’s shoulder.

“Lúcio? Kid? Are you alright? Can you hear me?” It takes a few seconds, but Lúcio’s slightly glazed eyes eventually come to focus on the man sitting in front of him.

“M-Mr 76?” He slowly blinks, struggling to find words, “W-what? What are…? W-what is…?” Several loud gunshots echo through the warehouse causing Lúcio to flinch. He starts to shake slightly, eyes filling with tears. “Please…” his voice is so soft 76 almost can’t hear it, “I’m.. I’m so scared… Scared of-of…” Lúcio cuts off, burying his head behind his arms and curling up even tighter. _Ah hell._ Back in the day comforting a crying person was second nature to 76, but that’s a part of him, of Jack that was left behind after taking up life as a vigilante. Kicking ass never required any sort of emotional intervention. But that was then. And this is now. 76 rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. _Guess now’s a good a time as ever to see if I’ve still got a little of that old compassion._ He carefully takes his other hand off Lúcio’s shoulder and repositions himself until he’s sitting next to the shaking kid. 76 then gently wraps his arm over Lúcio’s shoulders before slightly pulling him to his side.

“Lúcio, it’s okay,” 76’s voice is quiet and much warmer than usual, it’s the tone he’d use to comfort terrified civilians and allies alike back in the day, “You can tell me what you’re afraid of. I won’t tell a soul. I just want to help you.” It takes several minutes, but Lúcio eventually speaks as the sound of battle fades from behind them.

“I’m… I’m afraid of… of…” Lúcio’s voice cracks and 76 gives his shoulders a light squeeze in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. Lúcio takes a few shaky breaths before blurting out “I’mafraidofdieing, butthat’snotwhat’ssobad!” he takes a deep breath “I’m… afraid of being useless. I’m.. I’m no fighter.” Lúcio stares down at his sonic amplifier miserably. “I’m just a DJ. I can’t- I can’t protect anyone!” Lúcio’s outburst leaves 76 stunned. _This kid is more afraid of being useless than he is of dying?_ He chuckles silently. _You don’t find many like this kid anymore._

“Is that what you’re afraid of? Of being useless?” The weak nod Lúcio gives is answer enough. 76 chuckles out loud this time, and Lúcio’s confused gaze comes to meet his. “Well then, let me give you some news. You’re probably the most important member of the team.” Lúcio opens his mouth to protest, but 76 hold up his hand. “Now wait a second. Let me explain. Being in a team like this, it isn’t all about who can and can’t fight. D.Va doesn’t fight head on usually does she? She keeps people safe with the mech’s defense matrix. And Winston, he sets up force field generators, again to protect people. Mercy rarely fights, if ever. She makes sure that everyone is patched up. Then there are the stooges like me and McCree who know how to shoot guns-”

“Yes! I know that!” Lúcio interrupts “But I can’t do any of that!” 76 grunts good-naturedly and waits for Lúcio to finish.

“You didn’t let me finish kid. As I was saying, you’ve got all of these people who can do different things, but they all lack one very important thing.”

“Which is?”

“Morale. Cohesiveness. The ability to work as a team. The ability to look at those around them and say, ‘Yeah, I can deal with this. This is fine’” Lúcio has a very confused look on his face.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“All these people,” 76 vaguely gestures in front of them, “They aren’t united. They’re just a bunch of jerks in a room together. They don’t have any connection. Well, they normally wouldn’t but there’s one thing, one person rather that brings them together in a way that they never could have before.”

“Who? Who is…?” 76 stares straight into Lúcio’s bewildered eyes for a second.

“It’s you Lúcio, you’re the one that brings us together. Your unfailing optimism, your can-do attitude, just the sheer joy and light you bring with you. Just seeing you makes everyone so happy.“

“But.. but what about now then?! I’m not happy or smiling! I’m completely useless like this!”

“Nobody is happy all the time, Lúcio. And nobody expects you to be, because honestly? It’s no good for your health. Just knowing that you believe in them is what makes everyone so happy, it makes them want to fight harder, and to work together so they live up to what you think of them.”

“Ar-are you serious?” The angry and upset expression that had previously occupied Lúcio’s face had replaced by a mix of shock, wistfulness and a bit of doubt.

“Totally!” Both Lúcio and 76 jump slightly a D.Va vaults over the crate that they’re sitting behind, “Lúcio, you’re the coolest! You make me feel like I could take on the world!”

“She’s right love!” chirps Tracer as she blinks to stand next to D.Va, “I can’t even count the number of times I’ve thought to myself ‘I hope I’m doing Lúcio proud’!”

“Indeed.” Adds Winston as he joins the group. He doesn’t say anything more, instead opting to offer a kind smile. The shocked expression on Lúcio’s face disappears, quickly being replaced by an awed and joyful smile. He quickly gets up and pulls the three standing in front of him into a big hug.

“I love you guys!” The hug lasts for a good while, with D.Va and Tracer returning it enthusiastically while Winston does his best to not get in anyone’s way. When they separate Lúcio turns to look at the group of people assembled around him (Mercy, Genji and McCree had joined when everyone was hugging it out) with a determined grin. “Alright everyone! From now on I’ll do my best to live up to your opinions of me!” His grin gets even larger “Knowing that I inspire you guys is beyond my wildest dreams! I’m proud to by your teammate and DJ!”

“Yeah Lúcio! We’re proud to have you as a teammate as well!” yells D.Va enthusiastically, “Come on! Let’s go have some fun now that the mission’s over!” With that she grabs Lúcio by the arm, dragging him off while chattering excitedly about a video game she’s sure he’ll love. As the rest of the team starts to head after them, Mercy pauses a second beside 76.

“Just like how you were,” She’s silent for a second, “that’s a very kind thing you did. Helping him out I mean.” 76 makes an amused sound.

“It’s nothing.” 76 starts to walk away, bending down to grab his rife. “And he’s nothing like I was. The kid’s better than I could have ever hoped to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link; http://vickjawn.tumblr.com/ I'd link the prompt too, but I'm a lazy butt who doesn't want to look for it.


End file.
